


Relax

by Lemon_drop151



Series: These are few of my favorite things. [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_drop151/pseuds/Lemon_drop151





	Relax

“Mmmmm.” Kurt moaned as the steaming hot water soothed his aching body. He leaned back in the tub and closed his eyes. The few drops of eucalyptus oil swirling in the water left a calming a scent in the air. His pale polished toes rested against the bottom of the tub and the very top of his belly broke through the water. Being 7 months pregnant for the second time often left Kurt feeling clumsy and unbalanced.

The pressures of maintaining a fashionable line of men’s maternity wear kept him busy most days, with a spring collection show just over a week away. He’d never intended to use his fashion skills for maternity clothing, but once he found himself in the position to need such items, well…the small selection out there was disgraceful and something had to be done. 

So Kurt did.

And it was paying off big time. He was critically acclaimed for every collection left and right. Pregnant men scrambled to get a hold of his clothes, so much so, ‘Lemmuh’ was launching it’s very own boutique in the heart of the shopping district next summer.

“Hey.” Noah ‘Puck’ Puckerman. He had been standing the in door way, watching Kurt simply rest himself.

Kurt opened his eyes. “Hey! I thought you were at the park? Where’s Rosie?” Their 4 year old daughter was supposed to be spending the afternoon with her daddy doing fun things, like climbing the monkey bars and pretending to be Rosiezilla, destroying sand castles like a good monster.

“She bailed on me in the first hour. I had to carry her back. She slept the whole way.” Noah shook his head in amusement. His light blue button down was already half way undone and Puck quickly shucked garment to the nearest corner. Kurt tsked, but became silent as the dark jeans and met the shirt, leaving his husband in only a pair of tight black boxer briefs. Those were tossed onto the pile seconds later.

“Why don’t you scoot up and let me give you a shoulder rub?” The question was accompanied with a smoldering look as Noah stepped closer the large claw foot tub.

Kurt scooted up the porcelain tub, pulling his legs together as Noah slid in behind him. Kurt relaxed back against the broad chest, letting his legs fall free again. Noah rubbed the tense shoulders with a gentle but firm touch, moving up to scratch Kurt’s scalp lightly with his blunt finger nails. Kurt’s head lolled against Noah’s shoulder at the pleasure he was feeling. He pressed his legs together to help try and relive the pressure in his groin.

“Here.” Noah reached for the bottle of vanilla body wash and worked up a good lather. He washed Kurt’s back and shoulders, slowly working his way around the younger mans chest.

“No use closing those thigh’s now.” Puck whispered wetly into Kurt’s ear, rubbing a large tanned hand over Kurt’s prominent baby bump, reaching further down to rub Kurt’s swollen length with the sponge. Kurt decided not to comment on Noah’s lewdness and let his legs fall open, much to his husbands delight.

“Please…” Kurt pleaded. His hips were rocking up against Puck, the water rushing up around them in small waves.

“Soon, real soon.” Puck promised. He grabbed Kurt’s expensive shampoo and quickly washed the brown hair.

Puck got out from behind Kurt, pulled the plug on the drain and helped Kurt out. He grabbed one large bath sheet and dried them both off, taking time to rub sensually against Kurt’s smooth skin. Kurt was moaning at all the attention, his erection at full mast.

Puck tossed the towel to the floor and pulled Kurt through the bathroom, into their bedroom. He gently pushed Kurt to lay back on the bed, his still wet hair making a spot on the cotton sheets.

They had to make this quick. Their daughter had already been asleep for close to an hour, and the finicky four year old could wake up any second demanding her parents.

With both parties skating so close to the edge, it didn’t take long for their orgasms to over take them. Kurt laid back on the bed, his foot hanging off the end, eyes closed in post-cotial bliss.

“Whew.” Noah exhaled. He was feeling drowsy and wanted to sleep for a bit, but he knew he shouldn’t. Not with his daughter so close to waking up. He got up slowly and let Kurt sleep. Noah made his way back to the bathroom and gathered up his clothes and the towel and tossed them into the hamper. He flicked the light and made his way to his dresser. He pulled on a pair of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He caught sight of Kurt rolling over on the bed in the mirror.

He stared at the picture his husband made for a few minutes. Naked, the white sheets wrapped around his body, profiling his pregnant stomach, his legs sticking out the bottom. Noah grabbed his phone from the dresser and snapped a few shots with the camera. Forever he would look at these pictures and remember this moment.

~*~

“Papa! I know how you gotted a baby in your belly!” Rosie exclaimed loudly. Kurt blushed and shhh’d his daughter. The restaurant they were eating at was semi-family friendly, but a few people kept turning around to gawk at the family with looks of annoyance.

“Really?” Kurt asked. “What do you know?” Rosie sat up on her knees and gave her papa a serious look. Puck had froze, his laughter building on the inside, trying to stay quiet and hear what his daughter had to say.

“Mieko told me…” Kurt rolled his eyes. Mieko was a little girl at Rosie’s school who liked to dole out her version of the ‘facts of life’ to anyone who listened. 

“She said that you had to eated a watermelon seed and then it turned into a baby. That’s how come I has black hair, ‘cause I was a watermelon seed? Right daddy?” Rosie looked to Noah for confirmation of Mieko’s theory. Noah choked out a convincible ‘yes, that’s exactly right’, before Kurt shot him a look.

“Something like that.” Kurt stroked the head of long, full black hair, pushing the girl’s bangs to the side.

Rosie beamed at her papa and continued coloring in her Princess coloring book, ignoring everything around her.

“So, when do you have to go back to the studio?” Noah asked. He pushed around the remainder of his food, mostly done eating.

“Tomorrow. I have to show Tania the pieces I want ready by Thursday. Plus I have to choose the line up of pieces for the show. We only have 15 models this time, so it’s going to be a tight schedule.” The waiter came with the check and Puck handed him a gold AMEX.

The leisurely walk back to their 5th floor penthouse was a chance to take in the city. The sun was just beginning set, the late August air still warm in the evening. The city lights were slowly coming on, twinkling in sunset. Rosie had one hand holding each of her parents, taking the chance to swing between them every now and then.

Rosie didn’t put up much of a fight when her bedtime finally rolled around. She sat sleepily, in her new Sleeping Beauty pajamas, on Puck’s lap while they read a chapter from ‘Lemony Snicket's: A Series of Unfortunate Events'. Kisses and hugs were doled out from both parents and the night light was left on. Rosie was asleep before she even closed her eyes.

For the adults, tonight was movie night. Even better, it was Kurt’s turn to pick. A bottle of water and large bowl of 99.9% fat free popcorn had been made for Kurt, two beers and some extra-butter popcorn for Noah rounded out the snacks for the evening. A 22nd century version of the movie- musical ‘Kiss Me, Kate’ had recently been released. Of course Kurt had already seen it…half a dozen times, but one more time never hurt. How else was he supposed to learn all the new lines?

Noah shrugged and took a long pull from his beer. 

Partially through the movie, right when the two goons appeared, Kurt ended up squished against Noah, his empty bowl of popcorn of the floor and one of Rosie’s blankets around his legs. His mouth moving slowing, mimicking the lines perfectly.

Noah had his arm around Kurt, gently stroking the tight skin of his belly. Every now and then there were small, indirect kicks he felt brushing his hand. Soon they were going to have two children. Rosie was starting school soon, and then they’d have a brand new baby to look after.

Noah never thought he could do the dad thing. Not with the shitty job his father did as an example to follow. But they had Burt, and man, that guy was a great dad. When they first found out that Kurt was pregnant with Rosie, Noah had come home with book after parenting book for days, until they had stack knee high. They spent nights reading the books cover to cover, hoping they could do right by the baby they were bringing into the world.

Then one night, Kurt was staying late at the studio finishing up his latest creation, Puck broke down and called Burt.

“I…I don’t know Burt. What if I’m no good at being a dad?” Puck threw himself down on the sofa, and stared at the ceiling.

“Listen kid, I’m going to tell you what Kurt’s grandfather told me… 

‘You’re going to have a baby because you have an inordinate amount of love to give. You’re going to have a baby because you are ready to give up some sleep in order to bury your nose in that fuzzy little head and inhale the best smell on earth. You’re going to have a baby because every second you spend with that baby, you’ll want to go back in time and do it all again. And if you break my son’s heart…I’ll kill you.’”

“Wow…you don’t let a day go by without at least one threat on my life, do you Burt?” Puck cleared his throat.

“Nope. C’mon. You love my son, yes?”

“Yes.” Puck picked at a loose thread on his shirt.

“And you love my new grandbaby, right?”

“Of course, with everything I have.” He sat up on the couch.

“Great. Then that’s all you need. Believe me, the rest comes in time. There are no magic words or actions that are gonna get you through 3a.m. feedings, nasty diapers and crying fits. Just know that you love that baby and you’ll be alright.”

“Tha…thanks Burt, I really appreciate this. Listen…if we could keep this call between us….” Noah hedged.

“What call?” 

“Thanks. I’ll talk to you later.” Puck smiled.

“Bye.” 

The credits rolled on the TV and Kurt’s head lolled against his shoulder. He leaned his head over and buried his nose into Kurt’s hair and took a deep breath. He rested his cheek against the soft strands and closed his eyes for a second. His right hand was wedged between the underside of Kurt’s belly and the top of his thigh, cradling the mound, his hand spread wide over Kurt’s loose shirt.

The baby gave a solid kick and Kurt moaned, grasping at his belly.

“Ugh, I gotta pee.” Kurt announced. He slid his legs out from under the pink blanket, the legs of his black yoga pants bunched up around his knees. He stood tiredly with Noah’s help and wobbled his way to their room.

Noah chuckled quietly. He grabbed their bowls, the empty bottles and dumped everything in the kitchen for tomorrow. Before heading to the bedroom he stopped back in the living room and flicked the TV and DVD player off.

When Noah entered the spacious room he found Kurt standing inside their closet pulling out shirts, holding them up to himself, and then putting them back in. 

“What time do you have to be there tomorrow?” Noah asked his shirt halfway up and over his head.

“Eight thirty by the latest. I have to submit the final line up to Michelle by 11:00am.” Kurt sighed and smoothed the light green shirt he was holding over his stomach, turning to look at himself from the side.

“Alright, well I don’t have to be at station until 10:30am. So Rosie can chill with me and then I can take her to school.”

“Good. Make sure you put her hair in Pigtails with the pink scrunches. Jaclyn and her have planned their whole day around the hairstyle. They have to match. There will be hell to pay of they don’t.” Kurt finally pulled a heather grey button down with slim black chino’s.

“Got it. Pigtails. Pink ties. Check.” Puck walked naked over to Kurt and hugged the slim man from behind.

“C’mon, you’re dead on your feet. Time for bed.” Puck pulled Kurt’s shirt over his head then slid his hands down the inside of Kurt’s waist band, pulling the black pants down.

Kurt let Noah pull him to their bed and drop down onto the cool sheets.


End file.
